Not Layed
by Polyphony
Summary: Sometimes there are things that are purely chance. Some things that are up to you to make the most of. Harry Treadaway/OC. Rated for swearing.


_**A.N:/ **__Hey, it's Polyphony here. After reading through my stories, and realizing how badly written they were, I've decided to pull them off the site, because, quite frankly, _Twila's_ done enough damage, and I wanted to do the best I could to attempt to fix it._

_If you want a copy, message me and I'll give you a copy of the file of the story you want, and you can do with it as you wish. _DeterminedToFly_ is reposting _Unknown,_ so check out her profile to read it._

_Anyways, I've been itching to do a self-insert Mary Sue for awhile now, and I've decided to just buckle down and start. _

_I'll stop typing now and get on with the story. But first! A disclaimer!_

_I thought that I should bother doing a decent disclaimer this time, because if I don't clear some things up, this story will go against the _Terms of Service_._

**_All characters and events in this story - even those based on real people - are entirely fictional. All celebrities are personified the way I think either fits best in this story, or how I believe they are in reality.  
_**

**_For the sake of this story, I may be making up things were I deem appropriate, so don't narc on me if there is or isn't something I have written into a place. Everything is fictional, including people, places and events._**

_And now, on to the story!__**/:**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As I walked into the bar from the sweltering heat outside, all my senses were immediately assaulted. The smell of alcohol hit my nose and made my eyes water. The blaring music drowned out the sounds of glasses chinking, people laughing, talking and flirting shamelessly. The temperature inside the room seemed to freeze me in the spot.

After the shock wore off, I looked around to observe my surroundings. The dim blue lights made the inside of the bar look like one of those hotels made entirely out of ice, and cast subtle shadows everywhere. There were piles of sparkling ice everywhere, the blue light reflecting off of the crystals.

Above the bar, there was a little alcove where there were bottles of booze with what appeared to be tags on them. In between the music, choice of furniture and lighting, the bar had a surreal, almost dreamlike, feel.

Quietly, I made my way to the bar, occasionally catching snippets of conversations. There was a couple celebrating their first anniversary. There was a group of friends congratulating each-other on something. There were people laughing as if there were tomorrow.

I sat down in an empty bar stool and set my bag on the bench beside me while waving the bartender over. The stools were black leather, and they stood out like a sore thumb against the pale blue walls and scratched stainless steel of the bar.

"Now what can I get you, miss?" the bartender asked, stressing his accent. He had golden blond hair and sideburns, and a few darker hairs sprouting on his upper lip.

"Just a Jack and coke, thanks," I said politely, even offering him a small smile.

After he turned his back, I zoned out and thought to myself, _Why bother with people? I have no need for friends, because friendship causes pain. _I was broken out of my reverie by my drink being set in front of me. I looked up and nodded to the bartender.

"Thanks", I muttered with another half smile.

He just winked in response.

I dug through my old and tattered bag and took out my wallet. I pulled out a £10 bill and placed it gently on the counter. Placing my wallet back in my bag I held up the drink carefully in the other hand as a salute.

Raising it to my lips, I felt the cool glass on my lips, when suddenly, someone bumped into my shoulder. I turned to face them and my drink titled and spilled all over me.

"Shit! S-s-sorry! Oh, fuck. I'm so... Sorry!" he stuttered.

"Yeah, well. Whatever." I sighed, while setting the glass down. Pulling some tissues out of my bag, I started dabbing at my chest, but to no avail. _Shame, really. This was my favorite shirt. Oh, well._ Wrapping my fingers around the bottom hem of my shirt, I pulled it over my head, and dropped the shirt by my bag. _Thank god I decided to wear that tank top._

"You owe me a drink, you know," I said somewhat dejectedly. "I looked at you and spilled mine."

"Oh, yeah. Umm.. Of course", he mumbled while blushing. "Hey, barkeep? Can we get another two Jack and Cokes over here please?"

The bartender then glanced at me, my shirt, my empty glass, then at the guy beside me. I think he noticed my singlet on, because there was a flash of recognition before the calm mask slid back into place.

"Sure. Comin' right up. Be careful this time, Sir", he said playfully.

"I'm Harry, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you", the man beside me added as an afterthought. I let my eyes run over 'Harry'. He looked to be about 6 foot, maybe give or take a few inches. Probably take.

He had really full lips for a guy, a thin-bridged nose, and a somewhat boxy, but still angular face. His dark hair really contrasted with his pale skin. Overall he was lean, but not really muscular.

"Ellaire", I replied. "And, no. The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

_**AN:/ **__All right, now I promise that I'll try to make this note shorter then the previous one. This chapter is dedicated to J who helped out a lot with the whole bar thing._

_If you like please review and let me know if it's worth continuing. I know it's not the best, but it'll still be nice to know what you think._

_If you have any questions, ask in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Not Layed.

_Polyphony__**:/**_

_**P.S. Sorry about the AN's longer then the story itself, but wasn't sure if the story would be well-recieved and wanted be safe, rather then sorry. I didn't want to waste my time writing somethiing which people would hate.  
**_


End file.
